Magic
Magic is a blood-inherited gift giving people the potential to perform supernatural acts and feats known as Arcanics. The inherent ability to perform Arcanics is limited to having the blood of spirits, passed through generations. Function Magic is a divine phenomenon of comprehending the building blocks of Arcanics and manipulting them to perform normally impossible actions. These building blocks, known as Shards, take on many different forms; text, pictures, and speech. Like languages, the basics of magic exist in small fragments that have no meaning by themselves; sounds like "ilya"(a root for 'wind'), images like an obtuse triangle with small indents, and strokes of strange symbols. However, by putting them together, they come to have meaning and an effect, becoming a form of magic. By combining different phonemes into something like "sioilya" (sing, wind), someone with magical capacity could cause a gust to whistle. Magical Capacity Magical capacity is defined by someone's ability to speak and chant, read and interpret, and/or configure and imagine these fragments of magic, known as Shards. Shards are remnants of the language used by the Gods, known as Graecian. Shards come in two divisions; sound Shards and text Shards. Magic itself is divided into two gifts, known as Voice and Vision. Voice capacity gives one the ability to interpret sound Shards, as well as to express them to perform magic. Vision capacity allows one to comprehend visual shards and to manipulate them to perform magic. Rarely is anyone ever born with both gifts. Like with languages and learned skills, people have different skill levels and understanding of these. Natural talent does exist, as well as proficiency by experience. However, like languages, it's possible for a person to be proficient in one area and not in another. Like a language, someone can be very good at understanding said language, but not good at speaking or writing it. The opposite can also be true, and applies to magical capacity. Properties and Components Shards are the most basic form of magic instilled in a single sound or shape. There are sound shards and text shards. Text shards come in 2 forms; glyphs and characters. Sound Galdrars are sound shards vocally organized and expressed in a way that gives them combined meaning. Text Galdrars are a series of text shards organized together in a sense to create meaning and definition. A Galdrar can be activated by someone with magical capacity by touching it and willfully activating it. Halos are a series of glyph shards creating a patterned ring or circle filled with these shapes. Vision Vision is the ability to perform magic with seeing and scribing. It enables someone to see and read Shards in text and recognize their meanings and purposes, while another aspect of Vision gives them the power to write them as Galdrars. Once Shards are written into Galdrars, they light up and burn, so to speak, activating. Once they are done activating, the Galdrars darken into a recognizeable blackness and cannot be activated again. Likewise, drawings such as magic circles and various complex shapes also have this effect. In order to activate written Galdrars or magic circles, known as Halos, someone with Vision must be in contact with it and activate it with their minds. Thus, someone without Vision cannot activate Galdrars or Halos. Written Galdrars and Halos differ in that Galdrars control what is already physically available, while Halos summon, transport, or transform in it's area. Like with Voice, possessing one aspect of Vision doesn't grant one the other. Voice Voice is the ability to perform magic with hearing and speaking. They are able to interpret audible Shards and their purposes. It is also the ability to chain together Shards into Galdrars by speaking, singing, or chanting. Each method of expressing Galdrars has its own effect. Take for example the short Galdrar "sioilyla", Sing, wind. Speaking it can simply cause a gust to whistle. Chanting it repeatedly can increase the intensity and pitch. Singing it my cause it to target a direction. One can also chain more complex Galdrars together, such as telling the wind to travel somewhere and pass a message along. One of Celina Morgan's singature Galdrars allows her to paint shadows with her finger, writing messages that travel to her recipient. Possessing Voice doesn't necessarily mean being capable of both aspects. The Outer Voice allows one to speak Galdrars, while the Inner Voice allows one the ability to interpret them after hearing them. Great Family Magic There exist Thirteen Great Families that have gained stature as specialists in different magical elements, making great progress and displaying great skill in certain Arcanics. Fire Arcanics: A basic and powerful element that involves creating and manipulating fire. They can create their own special flames that differ in properties, such as heat, size, brightness, combustion, and other factors. Fire Arcanic's unique property is destruction. Some well known Arcanics of the Fire element are Shadow Arcanics: A unique branch of magic that fuses light and dark to manipulate as intangible forms. These Arcanics can also mimic or even steal properties of other magical elements. Shadow Arcanic's unique property is mimicking. Some examples of Shadow Arcanics are Shadowriting and the flames emanated by Pyrrnicht. Nature Arcanics: A spiritual branch of magic that grants growth and communicates with nature. Nature Arcanics' unique property is healing. Gravity Arcanics: One of the most basic and universal magics that affect all matter. Gravity Arcanic's unique property is fixation. Water Arcanics: The most ancient of all elements that involves manipulating water and gathering large bodies from any source. Water Arcanic's unique property is pacifying. Wind Arcanics: Wind Arcanics' unique property is cutting. Earth Arcanics: Earth Arcanics' unique property is reinforcement. Vapor Arcanics: Lightning Arcanics: A terrifying and deadly element that generates and controls electricity. Generating lightning with custom voltage, color, and wavelength is a basic skill that reflects the user's adeptness. Lightning Arcanic's unique property is energizing. Snow Arcanics: The essence of everything frozen is an element of freezing and shattering its victims. Practictioners not only emanate coldness from their bodies but also absorb heat from the atmosphere around them. Ice Arcanic's unique property is embrittlement. Sound Arcanics: Space Arcanics: Time Arcanics: Roots Category:Arcanics